In Memoriam
by FangZeronos
Summary: Set after Dark Matter. Razer is a Blue Lantern, and having found Aya, reunited with her. After an attack by the Sinestro Corps, Razer loses Aya again, losing his hope...


He ran. Again, something that he was very good at doing. Having left Zamaron in a pained state, the Blue Lantern speared through the stars, not caring where he ended up. He heard his Ring beeping, telling him he was almost out of energy. He should have recharged before the attack by the Sinestro Corps, but he didn't, and it had cost him again. Cost him someone he loved.

"AH!" he screamed out, coming to a halt almost ten thousand miles from his previous location. He looked around, seeing a planet near him. He took off, hoping it was deserted. After landing, he used the last bits of his Rings' energy to scan for life, only finding a bit of rough foliage and a few scattered animals. "Nothing harmful. Too bad."

Looking around, he took up residence on the ground, his mind replaying the moment over and over in his mind like an endless loop.

_"Aya, look at me," Razer whispered, turning her around and putting his hands on her cheeks. "You are stronger then Fear. You've got...a hell of a lot of Willpower, my love. You've got a strong heart, and i know that you can beat this Fear. I know that you can. I don't care what happens to me. I know that you can fight it, and come back to me."_

_What Razer didn't see, since he was so focused on her, was Sinestro coming out of the sky. He didn't have time to react, hearing the blade stabbing Aya before he could see it. "NO!"_

_"Finally!" Sinestro growled, Aya dropping to her knees in Razer's arm. "Now...let's see the Rage you're famous for, boy."_

_"Aya...Aya, open your eyes," Razer whispered, having knelt down to keep Aya in his arms. "Baby, please." When he noticed her starting to fade from his hands, he started shaking. "Download into the ship. Download, damn it! Please! I can't lose you again!"_

_"Razer..." Aya whispered, using her last bit of strength to reach up and touch his face before she began to fade, her metal castings hitting the ground…_

His shoulders shook with the pent up sobs of anguish that he'd felt, tears falling down his eyes again. "I lost her…again…" he whispered, standing up weakly. "What does my life have to offer now? I have nothing. My friends are dead, my wife dead again. I have no family, no blood left. I have nothing."

He remembered everything about her, the shape of her eyes, the feel of her skin, despite being green hardlight. He started constructing out of the dirt a statue in her honor, making sure everything was neatly done before assembling, thankful for his skills with tools and hands. He carved out a base, writing:

_In Memoriam_

_Aya_

_She Never Stopped Believing_

Bowing his head, Razer sank to his knees, looking down at his hands. "Why didn't I see him sooner?" he whispered. "Then it would have been my death…not yours, my love…"

He sat by the statue, recalling every moment he'd had with her, from the worst times to even the most happy, remembering the days she'd said yes to marrying him, their time on Zamaron with Hal Jordan and Ghia'ta's wedding, and even the day they had gathered a large crew to travel the galaxy after Hal's death. The worst that he remembered, however, was the night he'd said he did not love Aya, causing her to become the Antimonitor.

"My greatest mistake," he whispered. "I love you, Aya, and I will never forget anything you had ever done for me. And here…on this planet now christened "Aya", I will remain for my days, changing this planet into something wondrous, just like you were, my love. Like you are in the Afterlife. And if the Gods grant me an eternity in Favor, I will be more then happy to accept it, if only to see you again…"

And so it went, the statue of his second great love standing as a reminder for all people who came from the Stars to populate the planet, telling people that no matter what you looked like or what your species, love-though difficult-has no boundaries. A young man fell in love with a computer, the computer advancing well beyond her programming, the battles won and lost against their enemies and each other, and the happy life they led while in each others arms.

After over one hundred years, a second statue was erected beside the first, the first being replaced a few decades before with steel and carbon, every piece painstakingly recreated under the now aged Blue Lantern's eyes to resemble his love more closely. His statue, a reminder of a younger man in days gone by, his hand outstretched, seemed to grasp the hand of his fallen love. Carved into the base were simple words:

_In Memoriam_

_Razer_

_Against All Odds, Hope Burned Bright_


End file.
